Badboy and the Cheerleader
by lewarblers
Summary: After a conversation about kinks Blaine decides to treat Kurt. Warning: Rimming, mild dirty talk.


Title: The bad boy and the cheerleader.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Rimming, mild dirty talk.

Summary: After a conversation about kinks Blaine decides to treat Kurt.

"You know, you'd look really hot as a cheerleader" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as the day of McKinley was nearly over, Blaine had spotted the other walking down the hall and came up behind him, placing his hands on his hips slightly, the rest of the McKinley hallways half empty.

"Blaine, I haven't seen you all day and that's what you say to me?" Kurt questioned, biting his lip and shaking his head at his boyfriend. Kurt stood frozen in his tracks turning around to look at Blaine and decided that it was a bad decision. Blaine was dressed in tight black pants, converse with a tight white shirt that from Kurt could see clung perfectly to his muscles as well as a black leather jacket. Fuck, was all Kurt could think, his sea green eyes raking up and down the others body.

"B-Blaine, where's your bow tie?" was all Kurt could stutter out, eyes forcing themselves to lock onto Blaine's hazels ones.

Blaine replied with a shrug, "I had these in my closet and I fancied wearing them..." Blaine offered, giving Kurt a small grin. He had planned this. He remember a conversation he and Kurt were having a few weeks ago. They had had sex a few times by now and they were becoming used to each other's bodies and what they liked and what they didn't like, but they decided after a hot make out session to sit and make a list of things they'd be willing to try in the future. One of the things Kurt put down was bad boy and Blaine put cheerleader and lately Blaine had been feeling very horny, he saw this now as his chance.

Blaine held a bag in his hand and came close to Kurt's ear, "meet me in the locker room after school." Blaine whispered in, his voice low and seductive as he let his tongue come out to lick around the shell of Kurt's ear, feeling the boy shiver under his touch. Passing the bag to Kurt Blaine walked off down the corridor leaving a flustered and by now very horny Kurt.

The last bell for school ran and Kurt found himself stalking the route down to the locker room, swallowing thickly. There was no practice for anything today and the locker room would be empty except for his boyfriend, hopefully.

Holding the bag that Blaine had given him Kurt walked inside, calling out softly for the other. He came to his own locker, seeing a piece of paper stuck to it he bit his lip. _'Look in the bag, won't be long, - Blaine'_ was all that was scribbled upon it. Worrying his lip Kurt opened the bag and his eyes opened a little wider, inside was his own cheerleading outfit.

Pulling it out he looked at the shirt would be way too tight for him now and the red pants. Did Blaine expect him to wear it? He thought to Blaine's own image, his missing bowtie, his leather jacket and that's when it hit him. The bad boy and the cheerleader.

5 minutes later Kurt had the red cheerio pants upon his legs, his shirt forming around his grown muscles as it rode up a little showing off a strip of pale skin of his torso. Kurt took his time to prepare, brushing his hair back, giving it volume but not putting too much hair spray in, wanting to give Blaine something to grip onto.

He sat upon the bench, crossing his legs as he fiddled with his fingers, waiting for Blaine. As if Blaine had been waiting for Kurt to finish getting into the uniform the boy came into the locker, eyes wide as he feasted upon the view before him.

Kurt let out a shaky breath, turning to look at Blaine and he was sure he would fall over from the sight if he wasn't sitting down. Blaine's dark curls ran over his face, white shirt holding a slight stain of sweat which showed off some of the muscles underneath, his tight jeans also showing off to Kurt Blaine's growing erection.

"Hummel" the hard voice came out, causing Kurt's eyes to look from Blaine's crotch to his eyes, noticing the dark blown hazel colour as his own pools filled with lust. Blaine was already in character, Kurt had to too. He found a character. Head cheerleader, didn't take any stick from anyone. He pushed himself to his feet and narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms which cause his top to ride up his torso a little more, Blaine of course noticing this.

"What are you doing in here, Anderson?" Kurt bit back, a cheeky glare in his eyes as he studied Blaine's form.

Blaine shrugged, "you're hot and I want you" was all he had to say, his voice low and rough in his throat. His gaze sent Kurt wild, his own cock starting to twitch.

"Oh please, you don't think I'm that easy, do you Anderson? And anyway, who says I'd want you? We all know how you spend your nights. You pick someone up, fuck and drop them now why would I want that?" Kurt questioned, sticking to character and rolling his eyes and making up random stuff in his head.

Blaine took a step forward, Kurt taking a step back and before he knew it he was up against a locker, Blaine coming close, his hazel eyes softening a little before turning hard as he leant forward and let his breath brush over Kurt's neck, licking a strip and blowing it over it to watch the goose bumps form. Kurt bit back his whimper.

"I see the way you look at me, Hummel. You see me when I'm in the bleachers, watching you practice, showing yourself off to me..." Blaine growled, his teeth nipping at Kurt's skin gently but at the same time kissing it.

"I-I'm just cheerleading, ass hole..." Kurt whispered out, head dropping back and banging against the locker loudly, his voice shaking as his eyes fluttered close.

"You sure about that? Sweet, sweet virgin Hummel presenting himself all to me" Blaine cooed, his lips tracing over Kurt's jaw line, not placing much pressure, leaving Kurt's skin tingling.

"Who told y-you that?" Kurt growled back, head lolling forward so he could connect his eyes with Blaine's. "You don't become this flexible without stretching, Anderson." Kurt growled back, a fire in his eyes.

Kurt only had chance to see Blaine's grin for a second before his lips were upon Kurt's, sinking into a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Kurt groaned, hands coming forward to grip onto the back of Blaine's head, fingers fisting into the curls as Blaine's own palms came to cup Kurt's cheek, meshing their lips together. Blaine's knee became Kurt's legs, his thigh nuzzling at the others cock as Kurt let out a small moan into Blaine's mouth, both of their tongue fighting for dominance.

Blaine tore his lips from Kurt's going back down to kiss down the boy's neck, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses to the skin. Kurt's hips raised into the touch of Blaine's knee, the friction causing him to let out small moans.

"The bad boy and the cheerleader, sounds like a bad porno" Blaine growled into Kurt's skin, his tongue licking over the other collar bone before sucking upon the milky skin, Kurt's blood rushing to the surface to create a purple mark to which Blaine soothed with his tongue.

"Let me show you my inner porn star..." Kurt moan back, back arching from the locker as Blaine's thumbs run up his figure to ring around the others nipples, hidden by his clothes.

Running his hands back down Blaine took the edge of Kurt's shirt in his hands, his warm rough palms brushing over Kurt's skin as he pulled it off and threw it god knows where. Blaine's eyes raked down and over Kurt' skin, Kurt going to put his arms around his chest feeling a little shy all of a sudden when suddenly Blaine was sweeping forward, his lips attaching themselves to Kurt's collar bone again as he made his was down further. Blaine teasingly ran his tongue out, making a trail down the middle of Kurt's chest, down to his torso as he sucked into the cream skin of his stomach. Kurt was arching his back, groaning as his hand found Blaine's hair and was tugging upon the curls a little, his other hand gripping at the locker behind him to stop himself from falling into a heap at Blaine's feet.

"Look at you, your begging for it" Blaine told, his voice husky as he head nuzzled against the red pants, toying with Kurt's erection. Kurt could only reply in a whimper, nodding his head as he looked down at Blaine, deciding that Blaine looked gorgeous when he was on his knees in front of his cock, even if it was clothed.

"Turn around" Came Blaine's voice, Kurt swallowing thickly as he wondered what the other was doing but he wasted no time in turning around, his cheek coming to push against the red lockers, his hands to holding on.

"B-Blaine, what are you doing..." Kurt asked slipping from character a little as his voice came softer.

"Trust me" he replied, looking up at the other as his hands came to play with the others pants. He pulled them down to his knees and then helped him out of them then removing his underwear leaving him bare and naked before him. Blaine's hands came forward and started too kneed into the pale flesh of Kurt's ass, holding the cheeks in his hand as he let out small moans. Kurt trembled before him panting harshly in anticipation. Blaine's tongue licked a slow strip down the crack of Kurt's ass, slowly pushing in more to tease at the others hole. He brought his head fully back, spreading the boys cheeks wider as he once again leant forward, this time his tongue going straight for the boys hole, pushing past the muscle and exploring inside.

Kurt dropped his head forward on the locker letting out moans and whimpers of pleasure, his breath catching in his throat. "Oh god – B-Blaine, please – just stretch me a-and fuck me" Kurt whined, back arching as his ass came out and pushed into Blaine's face. Blaine gave a growl from where he was fucking Kurt's hole with his tongue, Kurt letting out another whine. Blaine pulled back and moved to stand up; as he pushed himself to his feet he pressed small and nipped kisses to Kurt's arched back, the other mewling in pleasure.

Blaine pulled away for a second, returning back in second and placing his hands around and upon Kurt's hip bones to reassure him he started to grind his now only clothed by boxers cock up into Kurt's ass, groaning in his ear as his hands came away and the sound of a bottle cap opening entered the room. Kurt shivered, feeling his knees grow weak. He hissed as he felt a cold finger drip up over his hole, Blaine teasing him slightly before pushing it inside.

"Oh – god.." he shuddered, heavy eyes fluttered closed as he arched back into the touch, not even wanting to wait until he was ready – desperate to get stretched and feel the thick length of Blaine inside of him.

Blaine worked the digit inside the other, pulling back and thrusting in a second finger, Kurt moaning at the burn that inked into pleasure. Blaine grinned, nipping open mouth kisses to the back of the boys neck, bruising his shoulder with marks of his mouth. He crooked his fingers inside the others and was satisfied with the shaking moan of Blaine's named that he pulled from Kurt, the way the locker in front of him made a dramatic clanging noise as Kurt's body seemed to slump upon it.

"You like that baby?" Blaine groaned into the boy's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling upon it. "You like the way my fingers stretch you? Getting you ready for my cock."

"Y-yes, Blaine – fuck me, please." Kurt begged, hands coming up to hold him against the lockers.

Blaine licked his lips, pulling back to took the lube bottle from the floor and in his hand again, starting to lather it over his cock. He moaned at the friction it was getting, warming up the lube on his cock.

"Stop stroking yourself and get over here and fuck me, Anderson" Kurt growled, not knowing where it had come from. Blaine raised an eyebrow and grunted in response.

Moving forward Blaine placed both of his hands upon Kurt's waist, pulling him back a little so his ass curved out giving Blaine the perfect angle in. Kurt rested his hands flat on the locker, head in the middle and turned a little, capturing eye contact with Blaine as he flashed the other a grin. Blaine smirked back before looking down, taking his cock in his hands and lining it up upon the others ass hole. He brought his hand back, placing them upon Kurt's waist as he brought him back, hissing as the head of his cock broke into the muscle.

Kurt groaned, head falling forward at the intrusion, the stretch bringing pain that melted away into pleasure, his nerves standing on edge. Blaine pushed himself fully inside, waiting slowly for the acknowledgement and agreement of Kurt to start.

Kurt let out a coughed moan, getting used to the thick long cock of Blaine being inside him. "M-move Blaine. More – give me more" Kurt panted out, heart racing as his knuckles seemed to go white against the red locker. Blaine took the signal and slowly started to move, thrusting his body back, and the drag of his cock inside of the other causing another moan to pull from Kurt.

Blaine picked up a small rhythm inside of the other, jaggered thrusts met with hot moans. Angling his hips inside the other Kurt let out a low desperate groan as Blaine's cock came into contact with his prostate. Blaine grinned, pushing into what he knew was the boys prostate, stringing moan after moan from Kurt. The sound of slapping skin and their grunts filled the locker room, sweat glistening down Kurt's back and lathering upon Blaine's head.

Feeling his stomach started to tighten and his muscles pull together Blaine brought a hand forward, taking the base of Kurt's cock into his palm and giving it a long stroke. Kurt gave a whine of pleasure, mixed with the slam of his prostate. His nerves felt on fire, his orgasm pushing and pushing to the edge. "Oh fuck – Blaine, so good. I love your cock.." Kurt panted, hips now meeting back against the others thrusts.

"F-fuck, yes Kurt. Love my cock inside you? Pumping inside your tight hole, o-only me doing this. Only me making you crumble and moan" Blaine grunted out, his own head dropping forward and laying on Kurt's shoulder as the hand that wasn't pumping him came around upon his torso, holding him close, fucking him deeper.

"Come for me Kurt – scream my name." Blaine growled into the boys ear, his own release close.

Kurt let out a grated moan, the noise getting caught in the back of his throat. Blaine felt the other clamp around his cock and seconds later they were coming together. White strips of heat flooding through both of them, shaking and causing them scream each other's name in delight.

Panting from their highs Kurt slumped against the locker, Blaine falling against his back.

"Wow.." Kurt whispered out, his face pressed against the locker still.

"Yeah.." Blaine replied, swallowing roughly as he tried to catch his breath, his cock still inside of Kurt, too high in his post-orgasm stage to even acknowledge the sensitivity that was running through both of them.

"We- we should do that again.." Kurt stuttered, eyes still lust blown.

"Yeah.." Blaine muttered his reply again, a hazy smile upon his face.

"You going to say anything other than 'yeah?'" Kurt replied, laughing slightly as he wiggled his ass, letting out a small moan at how sensitive it felt.

"Yeah.."


End file.
